1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mat for overlaying a person's lap. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lap mat for holding a beverage container and other items while protecting a person's lap from crumbs or drips.
2. Description of the Background Art
Due to today's fast paced lifestyle, many people find it necessary, or at least convenient, to consume food and beverages while operating, or riding in, a motor vehicle. Usually, the food or beverage is consumed over some period of time during the operation of the vehicle. To this end, drivers and passengers need a nearby location to temporarily place the food and beverage containers during consumption breaks.
In appreciation of this need, many vehicle manufacturers provide cup holder features and tray features in or about the dash and consoles of the vehicle. These features are usually integrally formed with the dash or console and can be difficult to clean when spilt food and beverages soil them. Further, the remote location of the features often causes a person to divert their attention when attempting to retrieve their food or beverage. This can prove fatal when the user is the driver of the vehicle. Moreover, these features offer no protection to the clothing of the users from soiling when food or beverages are spilt.
To this end, it has been proposed to place a tray in the lap of the vehicle operator for holding a beverage container and food. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,375, issued to Flick, discloses a rigid food support tray. The rigid food support tray is placed over the lap of the vehicle operator. By the close proximity, the operator need not divert his eyes from the road when retrieving his food or beverage. Further, the tray will protect the vehicle operator's lap from a spilt beverage and dropped food. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,520,119; 5,081,936; and 2,039,922 also disclose rigid food support trays similar to the rigid tray of Flick.
A rigid support tray suffers several disadvantages. First, a rigid tray consumes a large amount of space during storage. Space in the cabin area of a vehicle is extremely limited, and it is inconvenient to retrieve a rigid tray from the trunk space of the vehicle each time the tray is needed. Second, the rigid tray is troublesome to clean. Because of its size, it usually will not fit into an automatic dishwasher, and therefore must be washed by hand. Third, rigid materials are generally uncomfortable to the user. The tray's rigid form provides an awkward fit to the user's lap, and could hinder movements of the user if it abuts surrounding objects, such as the steering wheel. Fourth, in the unfortunate event of a vehicular accident, the rigid tray could cut, bruise and injury the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,930, issued to Mei-Hwa, discloses an inflatable tray. The inflatable tray is placed over the lap of the user and used during the consumption of food and beverages. The inflatable tray will protect the user's lap from a spilt beverage or food item. Also, the inflatable portions of the tray will be less dangerous to the user should a vehicular accident occur. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,702 also discloses an inflatable food support tray similar to the inflatable tray of Mei-Hwa.
The inflatable tray suffers several disadvantages. First, the tray, in its inflated state, will occupy a large space in the vehicle, both when in use and when being stored. Second, if the tray is deflated for compact storage, it will be inconvenient to inflate the tray every time the user wishes to consume a food or beverage. Third, the inflatable tray is troublesome to clean. Because of its plastic material and susceptibility to rupturing, it would appear to be not well-suited for automatic dishwashers or clothes washers, and therefore must be washed by hand. Fourth, the inflatable dimensions of the tray could prove troublesome to some users because the tray will not conform to the contours of the user. Also, the height of the inflatable tray could interfere with the steering wheel when used by the operator of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,576, issued to Ward, discloses a lap table constructed of polyethylene material. The lap table has a natural tendency to coil up. Further, a hole is provided in the lap table so that a beverage container can be partially inserted through the hole and reside between the user's legs.
This coiled lap table with a beverage container hole has several disadvantages. First, the pants or legs of the user will be directly exposed to the beverage container. This can be uncomfortable when drinking a hot or cold beverage. Second, if condensation forms on the beverage container, or drips of the beverage are present on the sides of the beverage container, the user's pants or legs will be soiled. Third, the lap table will assume the shape of a coil when removed from the user's lap. This coil will have a fixed length, which may prove troublesome when storing or cleaning the lap table.